


The Demon's Bed

by totemwolfie



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demons, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lots of sex in general, M/M, PWP, Sex, Size Kink, a little fluff, demon kink, who needs a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: Hellboy finally gets John in his bed.





	The Demon's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love this pair and they deserve more fanfic. This has no plot. Just sex.

An unbelievable series of events lead to this very moment. Hellboy didn’t believe in miracles, but in this moment he decided it was the only explanation when he leaned down, looming over the soft body in his bed. He stared at Agent Myers, thoroughly debauched. The young human’s hair was a mess, his tie and jacket lying somewhere on the floor, his button-up now buttonless and open. Hellboy groaned, running his flesh hand down the young man’s chest and soft stomach. He growled, the low rumble drowning out the sounds of the cats and the television. He looped his finger in John’s belt and met his eyes.

A heavy question hung between them, until John nodded, or trembled a nod. His breath hitched when the large demon leaned down, mouthing down his stomach while his hand undid his belt and zipper. Despite his huge size and impressive strength, every touch was shockingly gentle; the demon was fully aware of the fragility of the human in his bed.

The demon sat back as he pulled off John’s trousers and boxer briefs. The heavy scent of the human’s arousal made the demon’s mouth water. It shocked him how soft and pliable in his hands the man was. John was in good shape, Hellboy had seen him in the BPRD’s gym, had seen him run down monsters. But in Hellboy’s hands?

He ran his hand up the inside of the man’s thigh and stopped just shy of his half-hard cock.

“Not scare of me, are ya, Boy Scout?” Hellboy lightly teased just to break some of the tension in the room. 

The human snorted. “I think not being afraid would be the wrong answer,” he pointed out. The demon prince was massive and powerful, even without his horns. He shifted beneath the demon’s soft touch. “But... I know you won’t hurt me.”

John was panting and throwing off a scent that had the demon rumbling. He gently touched his fingers to fresh bruises on John’s torso from the fall he had taken today off a building when they were hunting down a harpy. Other than the bruising and a couple scrapes the agent was okay. But it could have ended differently. And it reminded the demon again, how fragile humans were.

“Red?” John asked, breathless.

The demon exhaled before leaning down to lick at the man’s cock. He heard John choke in surprise and felt his body shift on the bed. He licked up and down, and when fully hard, easily swallowed it. John was fresh and clean in his mouth. The demon groaned, tongue licking away any precum that built up. 

“Goddamn, Boy Scout. I’m going to eat you alive,” he said, voice deep and rough. He continued to suck sloppily, tongue lapping and saliva running down his chin. He didn’t care. Beneath him John was shaking and gasping, trying to smother the sounds by covering his mouth.

The demon’s lips twitched. Oh no, there would be none of that. His tail whipped up, grabbing one of John’s wrists and pulling it down, while his stone hand carefully pinned his other hand to the mattress. John stuttered on a moan, biting his lip and trying to silence himself.

Hellboy huffed. He let the man’s cock slide from his mouth. Before John would whimper in disappointment, the demon closed his lips just over the flushed crown and sucked. 

“Fuck!” John cried out loudly. “R-Red!”

Mm, that was more like it. He swallowed down again and again, and Myers grew louder and louder. Hellboy raised his head just before he could finish, and closed his flesh hand around the man’s cock, pumping it as he orgasmed. He watched with rapt fascination at the way John’s stomach trembled his hips stuttered. The young man’s moans ended a soft sigh as he sagged back on the bed.

The demon stared at his hand, still wrapped around the man’s dick. Cum, creamy and white against his red skin was dribbled down his knuckles. He lifted his hand and licked it away. “Fuck,” he growled. Why did Myers taste so good?

Beneath him the human leaned up on his elbows. “Red?”

Heat raged through the demon like a wildfire. He was nowhere near satisfied. He grabbed John, making him yelp, and flipped him onto his stomach. With his stone hand resting on his back to hold him down, the demon dropped his head down to his ass and licked.

“Hellboy!” John shrieked. “Wh-what are you— _oooh fuuck_ —“

The demon groaned, shoving his tongue into the man’s hole and licking sloppily. He could feel John’s shudders under his hand, could hear his unrestrained cries. He slid his tail under Myers to grope him, which earned him a loud moan of, “Red!”

Hellboy didn’t stopped until he had thoroughly wet and stretched John’s entrance with his fingers and tongue. Saliva didn’t replace lubricant however, and when Hellboy rose from the bed to finally tear off his pants, he grabbed the bottle from the nightstand. 

His was honestly surprised when he turned around and didn’t come. John was lying on his side, face red and wet with tears, body flushed and bruised and open for him; his cock again hard and his body clammy with sweat. He had lost the shirt and his dark hair was a mess. He was gorgeous.

Hellboy approached the bed, touching his heavy cock as he did. John’s eyes landed on the impressive member and slowly sat up. Hellboy grinned, tilting his head. “Like what you see, Boy Scout?” 

John’s heart hammered in his chest. Like everything else, the demon’s cock was red, long and thick. And probably as hard as his stone hand. He swallowed hard and weighed his options. Then he reached out to take the lube from the demon.

Hellboy watched as John, kneeling on the edge of the bed, leaned forward to kiss the head of his cock. It twitched at the contact, cum dribbling down into John’s lips. While he kissed there, his hands started to cover the length in lube.

“Holy goddamn Christ,” the demon rasped. The veins in his cock bulged as the human’s hands rubbed over it, and his mouth continued to worship. “You sure you aren’t kind of incubus, Myers?”

With his left hand he tangled his fingers in John’s messy hair and jerked his head up. He stared down into hazel eyes before focusing on his lips, plump and wet with cum. With a snarl he leaned down and kissed him, tongue pushing into John’s mouth. It was aggressive and demanding and in his grip, John wilted.

He pushed the human back onto the bed and lowered onto him, fitting his big body between open legs. John stared up at him, holding his breath as the demon grabbed his heavy cock and pressed it against his entrance. He curled his fingers into the sheets and waited—

It took every ounce of willpower to not plunge into the John, which have ended in pain and blood. Instead, trembling, he sank into him inch by inch. He watched the human’s face as John frowned in pain; heard his sharp intake of breath.

When he was settled in as deep as he dared, he groaned and dropped his head to the human’s shoulder. “How’s that feel, Myers?” He asked huskily.

“John,” he gasped. “Call me John.”

Hellboy grinned and, weight on his stone hand, stared down at him. “John,” he purred, “your body is mine tonight. I'm going to open you up and ruin you.”

John let out a raspy whine. He had no doubt about it. He was stretched to his limit and honestly wondered if he would ever walk again. Heat seared him, but it didn’t burn. He had noticed the heat pouring off the demon’s skin, but wasn’t affected by it. He leaned up, placing soft kissed on the demon’s jaw. “Whatever you want.”

John’s show of submission was almost as much of a turn on as seeing the young man suck his cock. He groaned, grinding his teeth, before drawing back for that first thrust.

John didn’t even bother trying to smother or hold back his cry. He saw stars as raw strength slammed into him, again and again, as the demon fell into a merciless rhythm. John, choking on a sob and whining the demon’s nickname, lay beneath him, open and willingly giving his body over. But no matter how much Hellboy took, he never once crossed the boundary into pain. He kissed roughly down John’s neck and chest, leaving a slew of bruised behind, and suckled his nipples until they were red and sore. John’s voiced hitched on a desperate cry and he placed his hands on the demon’s shoulders, desperate for an anchor.

“Red... Red please...!” He begged. 

Hellboy bucked his hips. John’s legs were up and his thighs squeezing him deliciously. He kissed at his open mouth. “What do you need, John?”

He blushed hotly, sweat running down his face. “I need to come—“

“You just had to tell me, baby,” he grunted between thrusts. Instead of moving his hands from where they rested in either side of the agent, he slid his tail between them and wrapped it around John’s cock. 

John’s jaw fell open and he closed his eyes as the demon’s tail squeezed. He moaned, wrapping his arms around Hellboy’s neck and squeezed him with his legs as he came, harder than before, body shuddering. Meanwhile the demon continued to thrust into him, his rumbling growl filling the space, before he came with a roar. Hellboy smothered his face in John’s neck, lips against him thundering pulse.

Afterwards he continued to lazily roll his hips, savoring their connection. John was hot and wet inside and the demon was tempted to fuck him again. And in fact, he may have, if John hadn’t let him go and slumped back onto the bed, eyes closed and mouth open and breathing heavily.

Slowly he pulled out, spilling seed on the bed. He sat up on his knees to admire John’s disheveled, absolutely ruined state. Damn, he wished he had a camera. He grinned, running his hand up John’s thigh and cupped his ass. He was full and heavy with his seed. He slowly slid a finger around John’s ass, tempted to...

“Mmph,” John huffed sleepily. He cracked open his eyes before raising his hands to wipe the tears off his face and sweep his bangs out of his eyes. He blinked up at the demon. “Red? What is it?”

“Nothing Boy Scout,” he said affectionately. He ran his hand through John’s hair before leaning down to place a annoyingly wet kiss on his neck. John laughed hoarsely, trying to push him away.

Finally he settled down next to him. The human, tentatively, scooted closer. Sensing what he wanted, Hellboy grinned, looped his arm him, and pulled John into his arms. His tail wrapped around his thigh and stroked.

John was asleep in seconds and Hellboy wasn’t far behind him. He never felt so sated and relaxed in his life. With his stone hand resting on John’s ass, he dropped a kiss into his hair before drifting off.


End file.
